This invention relates to gardening and farming equipment, and, more particularly, it concerns a tool for the selective removal of undesired growths and weeds.
Establishing and maintaining a weed-free lawn or garden is the consuming desire of almost every homeowner and gardener. It appears, however, that it is rarely achieved without resort either to the use of chemical plant killers or to much manual labor and digging. In more recent years, chemical use in gardening has been shown to have harmful side effects and serious ecological consequences. Moreover, the compromise chemical solutions such as broad-based herbicides, although easy to apply, are not completely effective. Small scattered clumps of weeds are left which, unless removed, can reseed next season.
Removal of weeds with a conventional hand-held digging device obviously involves frequent body bending, stooping and kneeling, that inevitably results in the rapid onset of fatigue and soreness. It is a primary object of this invention to eliminate such bending and stooping by providing a gardening tool which can be used while standing substantially erect. Moreover, the tool is capable of quickly and facilely removing most of the known varieties of weeds from a lawn or garden.